User talk:Vickierocks
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Miley Cyrus Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thanks for starting I'm so glad you started this wiki. It's grown a lot and is still growing and I'm glad to help out! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hannah Montana disambiguation I posted a question for everyone here. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Back after 6 1/2 years Wow! You founded this wiki, did a bunch of edits in one day, edited one more day, were gone for 6 1/2 years, and now came back. Welcome back, Founder! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 23:25, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Answer Back I decided to answer this on your talk page to make it easier to find. Thanks for the elevation offer and I'm glad you're back! If you want to make me Adminstrator/Bureaucrat that would be cool. Having both would make it easier to help patrol the site, but do as you will. One wiki site it took two of us to deal with vandalism every day, but they finally got tired of it and went away. Thanks again for your offer! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 16:54, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Community Portal and Editing Tools Vickierocks please see if these are OK. I added Community Portal and Editing Tools. I and other editors have used these on other wikis because they help make editing easier. I adopted Editing Tools so I think it will fit Miley Cyrus Wiki better. If you think these will work, we can add a link on the front page to make editing easier. :) *http://miley-cyrus.wikia.com/wiki/Miley_Cyrus_Wiki:Community_Portal *http://miley-cyrus.wikia.com/wiki/Editing_Tools Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 20:59, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Great adds! Sorry I took forever; I do not intend to be very involved so feel free to take any creative liberties you'd like. Based on your previous contributions I think any new ones'll be great. :) Vickierocks (talk) 19:08, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks very much for making me an admin/bureaucrat on Feb. 23, 2017! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 05:27, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Proposed Admin Please see this and express your opinion! Forum:Proposed_Admin_MileysFanArmy Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:06, October 27, 2017 (UTC)